1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for improving resource utilization in data processing systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method for a framework for scheduling tasks in multi-core processor or multiprocessor data processing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems include processors for performing computations. A processor can include multiple processing cores. A core is a processor or a unit of a processor circuitry that is capable of operating as a separate processing unit. Some data processing systems can include multiple processors. A data processing environment can include data processing systems including a single single-core processor, multi-core processors, and multiprocessor configurations.
A multiprocessor or multi-core data processing environment can be configured such that a multiple threads can be scheduled for execution on one processor or core during a given period. Simultaneous multi-threading (SMT) is a technology that allows multiple threads of a process to execute simultaneously. When multiple SMT threads execute in a core, they all have to run at the same frequency and use the same voltage.
A software thread is a thread of execution resulting from a fork of a computer program into two or more concurrently running tasks. An application executing in a data processing system spawns threads that are executed by a processor in the data processing system. An operating system schedules software threads to run on the processors by assigning a software thread to a hardware or SMT thread. The implementation of threads and processes differs from one operating system to another, but in most cases, a thread is contained inside a process associated with the application. Multiple threads can exist within the same process and share resources such as memory.
Different cores in a multi-core processor and different processors in a multiprocessor system can operate using different configurations. For example, a core or a processor can be operated at different voltages, frequencies. However, some constraints may be imposed by the limitation of existing hardware, for instance, all SMT threads running in the same core must run at the same speed. The voltage, frequency, and other characteristics can be configured for a core or a processor depending on the tasks to be executed, or other considerations, such as performance or energy consumption of the cores or the processors.